fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Verethragna
Kaidou Nobunaga (ノブナガカイドウ Nobunaga Kaidou) also know by the alternative name Verethragna or his title Undead King (アンデッドキング Andeddo Kingu) is a wandering mage that lived during the time of Zeref and participated in the End War as a freelance mercenary. During that time, he summoned Solomon the Undead King and received his blessing, becoming an undead himself. Eventually, the full repercussions of what he has become turned his dream into a nightmare, but before he could do anything he was sealed away by a long lost holy order. It viewed him an abomination that could not be killed, but could not be allowed to roam free either. More than 400 years later he was unsealed and though curious about who could have the power to do such a thing and why, he primarily wanders the lands, searching for a way to get rid of what he has become. Appearance Kaidou is a man of average height and weight with a lean, but slightly muscular build. He has an angular face with long spiky black hair that frames the left side of face that gives him a tall, dark and handsome look many have been endeared to. His eyes are also black with rings around them which is one of the visual effects of having been affected by Solomon's magic. For attire, Kaidou has picked quite an extravagant one. He wears a white jacket with furry short sleeves and his clan's insignia on both of his shoulders. Beneath the jacket he wears a tight fitting long sleeved shirt with a high collar that is like second skin making it easy to move into. On his waist there are two belts that are crossed over one another. Adorning his legs are white leather pants, turning into black around the crotch area with leather shoes as well. Personality Kaidou used to be a laid-back and irreverent individual. He was a hedonist that spent much of his time drinking fine wine, eating high quality food, sleeping with pretty women, fighting and killing strong opponents. Easily excited, he has a tendency to pick fights for petty reasons and was a womanizer that would sometimes let his libido get the better of him. He was also extremely rude and disrespectul person, saying whatever was on his mind regardless of whether it was appropriate or not, had no concern for social status and held a particular hate for authority. He even went as far as to refer to the soldiers as'' dogs for their, almost fanatical belief in the system. One of Kaidou's most notable traits, were his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle, which were only second to his belief in living in the moment and enjoying life's pleasures to their fullest. While he was young, Kaidou never regretted any of his actions, as to him, regret and hesitation would only hold him back from achieving his destiny. Becoming the strongest man in the world, a legend that would never be forgotten and would stand even as the sands of time engulfed entire worlds. Although very powerful and equally talented, Kaidou's perceived arrogance seemed to know no bounds. He believed himself to be the strongest and that no one could best him. Should people ever claim that they were better than him, he would proceed to beat down anyone who ''dared even dream of such things, effectively proving he was immensely skilled, time and time again. Despite what many thought though, his supposed arrogance was in fact his unwavering confidence in his own skills. He never boasted about things he did not believe he could do and fought like a demon, never hesitating and backing down from a challenge. Some even went as far as calling him, Kaidou the Unyielding (利かん気ノカイドウ Kikanki no Kaidou) for his never-give-up attitude. The birth of his daughter has had a prominent impact on his personality and views, helping him mature profoundly while showing many others that he does in fact have the capability to care for someone. Doubtful at first, Kaidou slowly began to sincerely care for his daughter, forming a strong father-daughter relationship between them (making her the only person Kaidou will honestly and openly say he cares about, not even his siblings could hold such a position). Once he had fully accepted his role as a parent, Kaidou slowly abbandoned his old ways. Instead of drinking fine wine and eating high quality food, he learned how to cook healthy food, providing for his daughter. Instead of sleeping around with women, he tucked his daughter to bed at night reading her bed time stories. Instead of thriving for battle and thinking only about himself, he did honest work that would make sure he would always come back home to his daughter. Everything he did, he always did it for her. His love of her was so great that after her death, that love turned into bordeline insane obsession in order to bring her back through magic. He even resorted to Evocation Magic and summoning Solomon in order to revive her, fully knowing the consequences of his actions. After being informed by the Solomon that she could not be saved because her soul has been gone from her body for more than a year, he further downspiraled into insanity, focusing all of it into revenge to the ones who killed the only person he considered family. Even going as far as killing innocent people in order to survive as an undead. Killing those responsible however, did not yield the results he had hoped for and the hole that was in his heart had further widened with the knowledge of what he had done and what he had become. A murderer, monster that is no longer human, but more importantly, an undead.